This invention relates to an apparatus for arranging oncoming articles, in particular containers, into plural rows.
Apparatus of this kind are already employed in the packaging industry. They are adapted to handle objects having symmetrical features which do not impede grouping in parallel rows. Where, however, the objects have asymmetrical shapes or are formed from a readily deformable material, special measures must be taken which complicate the apparatus design and cut down substantially its throughput.